Frio
by Anninha Snape
Summary: Uma semana depois da trágica morte de Dumbledore, Hermione se vê pensando em tudo, muito confusa. Ela estava andando na Floresta Proibida, quando avista uma casinha de onde vinha luz. Curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa, ela vai voltar e o encontra. ele.E


**Nome da Fic: **Frio

**Autora: **Anninha Snape

**Censura:** NC-17

**Resumo:** é PÓS HP6, HEIN?

Uma semana depois da trágica morte de Dumbledore, Hermione se vê pensando em tudo, muito confusa. Ela estava andando na Floresta Proibida, quando avista uma casinha de onde vinha luz. Curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa, ela vai voltar e o encontra. Ele. O assassino. O traidor. Ela vai descobrir muito sobre ele...

Aquela noite estava muito fria. O ar parecia congelado e respirar chegava a doer, mas Hermione Granger não se importava com isso. Nem estava vestida o suficiente para estar do lado de fora do castelo àquela altura da madrugada, mas isso também não era um problema para ela. Ela caminhava pelos jardins e pensava. Tudo mudara tanto!

Desde a semana anterior, quando Dumbledore havia morrido daquele modo tão... _terrível_, ela não conseguia mais nem dormir.

Andava sem rumo, e aproximou-se da floresta negra. Mas ela não percebeu. Estava ocupada demais com os próprios pensamentos. Harry estava completamente transformado por seu desejo de vingança; Rony continuava abobado como sempre. Tudo aquilo ainda parecia irreal em sua mente. Suas divagações foram bruscamente interrompidas quando avistou uma casinha modesta ao longe. Tinha as luzes acesas.

Ela olhou em volta. A floresta à sua volta estava muito densa; ela não reparara o quanto se afastara: estava muito fundo na floresta. Quis voltar. Era muito estranho alguém estar vivendo ali, e não sentiu curiosidade. Se estava tão no coração da Floresta Proibida, boa coisa não devia ser. Mas então, quando recuava, bateu de costas em algo. Na verdade, em _alguém_. Soltou um gritinho abafado e olhou para trás: Severo Snape. O assassino. O traidor.

O horror se espalhou pelo rosto dela; ela queria gritar, queria correr, mas não conseguiu. Ficou estática. Ele segurou o braço dela com firmeza e disse:

- A grande sabe-tudo realmente me descobriu. Por acidente, pelo que sua mente me diz – o tom dele era desdenhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo, quase feroz.

- Me... me solte – ela conseguiu murmurar, tentando se desvencilhar dele.

- Para que? Para você correr e contar ao Potter onde estou, pondo tudo a perder? Não, Granger, você não vai fazer isso – ele disse, começando a arrastá-la em direção à casinha.

- Para onde está me levando? – ela perguntou.

- Para me fazer companhia. Sabe, é muito silencioso por aqui; não tenho o que fazer...

Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele era muito mais forte.

- Não devia andar sozinha pela floresta, é perigoso...

- E isso importa? – ela perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Snape não respondeu.

- Vamos logo, menina – ele sibilou, puxando-a pelo braço com força.

- O senhor está me machucando! – ela gritou.

- Não adianta gritar, Granger, ninguém vai ouvir você – ele retrucou.

Chegaram a casa. Parecia um chalé de inverno. Snape abriu a porta e empurrou Hermione para dentro sem se importar; ela caiu no chão. Ele entrou em seguida e trancou a porta.

- Você não vai conseguir sair – disse ele com frieza. – Levante-se, Granger. Não vai querer ficar no chão a noite inteira, vai?

Hermione arrastou-se para o canto e encostou-se na parede, mas ainda não se levantou. Tinha os olhos fixos nele. Seu braço latejava no lugar onde ele havia segurado, mas isso não importava.

Ele andou até a cozinha e disse:

- Você parece estar com frio. Tenho chá aqui, se quiser.

Hermione não respondeu nem se mexeu. Ainda estava em choque. Ele trouxe uma xícara de chá e entregou a ela. A garota olhou para ele um tanto esquiva e ele disse:

- Ah, Granger, por Merlin, garota, pegue logo essa xícara! – disse Snape, perdendo a paciência.

Ela sobressaltou-se e pegou a xícara, mas não bebeu.

- O que... o que é isso? – ela conseguiu perguntar, com a voz quase sumindo.

- Chá de camomila. Para acalmar você. Você ainda me parece muito apavorada com a idéia de estar aqui, _comigo_ – ele disse, olhando-a com certo desprezo. – Venha, sente-se aqui no sofá. Saia desse chão.

Hermione não se mexeu.

- O que vai acontecer comigo? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

Snape olhou-a de esguelha, mas não respondeu. Sentou-se no sofá e acendeu a lareira. O frio estava mesmo exagerado.

Hermione tremia de frio, mas ainda não se levantou nem bebeu o chá. Tremia muito, mas talvez de medo também, e não só de frio. Aquele professor que sempre a humilhara era também o assassino de Alvo Dumbledore, era um comensal da morte, um traidor. Ela sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, mas tratou de mandá-las para dentro de uma vez.

- Venha aqui, Granger – a voz letal dele acordou-a de seus pensamentos.

E Hermione não se mexeu outra vez.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou para lá; Hermione recuou, mas a parede apresentou a ela sua dura realidade: não tinha para onde fugir. Snape tirou a xícara da mão dela e a pôs numa mesinha ao lado. Depois, segurou o braço dela no mesmo lugar onde havia segurado antes e puxou-a para cima, fazendo-a se levantar. Ela gritou.

- Meu braço! – ela disse. – O senhor está me machucando!

Snape não respondeu; arrastou-a pelo braço e a fez sentar-se no sofá. Depois, devolveu a xícara a ela.

- Você reclama demais, menina – ele sibilou.

- O que o senhor queria? – perguntou Hermione, explodindo. – Depois da semana passada, estou aqui, agora, sozinha com o senhor! E devo dizer, o senhor não está sendo nada gentil!

- Eu não esperava outra coisa de você, Granger – ele disse, num tom amargurado.

Hermione não entendeu o porquê daquela fala dele, mas não perguntou nada. Em vez disso, disse:

- O que o Dumbledore te fez?

Snape não respondeu.

- Por que tudo isso, professor?

- Ora, Granger, cale-se, que você não sabe de nada.

- Tem razão, não sei – ela disse. – Não sei por que justamente a pessoa em que Dumbledore mais confiava o traiu. Não entendo como...

- Isso, Granger, você não entende – ele interrompeu bruscamente. – E vai continuar sem entender até parar de pensar só pelo que você viu. Parece muito fácil para a grande Sabe-Tudo falar assim, mas vejo que ela está com medo... medo do que eu possa fazer a ela. Engraçado, seu maior medo costumava ser tirar uma nota menor que ÓTIMO em Poções...

Hermione encolheu-se. Não gostava da idéia de que ele pudesse ver tudo o que ela tinha na mente.

- Eu te odeio – ela murmurou.

- Ah, isso eu já tinha visto há muito tempo – retrucou Snape sarcástico, com um daqueles sorrisinhos de deboche que só ele sabia dar.

Ela encolheu-se no sofá. O frio estava mais intenso.

- Por que o senhor ainda tá em Hogwarts?

- Ah, os imbecis do Ministério não vão me achar aqui... E preciso me manter escondido até terminar meu trabalho.

- Matar o Harry? – perguntou Hermione, apreensiva.

Snape olhou-a com um sorriso irônico.

- Talvez você queira se esquentar – ele disse. – Tem espaço para nós dois nesse sofá em que estou. Pode vir.

Hermione afastou-se.

- Não. Estou bem aqui.

Snape levantou-se.

- Pode se sentar – ele disse. E saiu da sala outra vez, mas não foi para a cozinha, e sim para o único quarto da casa. Voltou com um pesado cobertor de lã e jogou-o para ela.

- Não vou ceder o meu quarto para você, sangue-ruim, mas pode ficar com o cobertor e com a lareira.

Ele entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com uma força que a assustou. Hermione olhou em volta. Não tentaria fugir. Se ele fora dormir num quarto isolado e a deixara sozinha, era porque ela não tinha a mínima chance de escapar dali. Ela enrolou-se no cobertor e encolheu-se no sofá. Mas não conseguia dormir. O assassino, o traidor, estava no quarto ao lado e ela estava sem sua varinha. Não conseguiria avisar a Harry e a Rony onde estava. A última vez que os vira fora no jantar. E talvez não os visse mais. E ficava pensando o que aconteceria com ela antes de morrer. Teve medo.

Acabou adormecendo.

De manhã, Hermione foi acordada por um barulho na cozinha. Era Snape preparando algo parecido com um café da manhã. Ela fingiu que ainda estava dormindo, mas ouviu a voz dele:

- Granger, se você não vier comer agora, não vai comer depois, portanto, sugiro que pare de fingir que está dormindo.

Hermione fingiu que estava acordando e levantou-se.

- Han... o que tem para comer? – ela perguntou.

- Não importa; você vai comer de qualquer jeito – ele disse grosseiro.

A garota foi até a cozinha. Parecia até bem arrumada.

- Quem limpa isso? – ela perguntou.

- _Eu_ – respondeu Snape.

- Não parece – ela retrucou, sentando-se à mesa. – Então, o que vai acontecer comigo?

- Ah, você vai me ajudar – ele disse.

Hermione olhou-o, incrédula.

- _Em que_? – perguntou, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria. Baixou a voz e disse: - Me desculpe. Mas em que eu vou te ajudar?

- Poções. Muitas para eu preparar – ele disse. – Você não vai querer perder os seus conhecimentos com um tempo à toa, vai, Granger?

- Poções pra que? – ela perguntou.

- Isso não é da sua conta, é, Granger?

- Não vou fazer uma poção que possa ajudar a fazer mal para alguém – ela disse.

- Você não tem escolha, Granger – retrucou Snape, sentando-se à mesa também. – Você vai me ajudar, ou por bem, ou por uma Imperius.

- Mas... mas o Ministério detecta qualquer feitiço... saberiam que...

- Não, Granger, nada feito aqui dentro pode ser detectado pelo Ministério, e por obra de Dumbledore – disse Snape, que parecia se divertir com a situação. – Você não duvida da competência de Dumbledore em ludibriar o Ministério, duvida?

Hermione baixou os olhos. Nunca duvidaria de um feitiço feito por Dumbledore, mas de repente algo veio à sua cabeça, e disse triunfante:

- Dumbledore está morto. Os feitiços feitos por ele não têm mais valor!

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória, por causa da brilhante lógica da srta. Sabe-Tudo – disse Snape com sua ironia cruel.

Hermione não entendeu o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo, mas mudou de assunto:

- Não vou fazer nada. Pode me obrigar a fazer; pelo menos vou saber que não fiz nada por minha vontade.

- Moralismo idiota de grifinórios – sibilou Snape. – Escute aqui, vamos fazer um acordo: você faz as malditas poções sem eu precisar de uma Imperius e eu não uso a Imperius para obrigá-la a fazer _outras coisas_ que você certamente não iria querer fazer.

O tom dele deixou Hermione alarmada e um pouco assustada.

- Ahn... do que está falando exatamente?

Snape deu um sorrisinho de deboche:

- Impressionante! Quase sete anos numa escola mista e a Sabe-Tudo não faz idéia do que o cruel ex-professor de Poções está falando! Receio ter que tirar os seus dez pontos, Granger.

Hermione levantou-se bruscamente.

- Eu gostaria de estar morta – murmurou ela. – Seria melhor que estar aqui.

- Aqui _comigo_ – completou Snape.

- Isso! – ela esbravejou.

- Ótimo. Vou pegar os caldeirões. Se você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer ainda, talvez seja melhor eu explicar de um modo mais _direto_: escolha se vai para a sala ou para o meu quarto _comigo_.

Hermione recuou.

- Ótimo – ele disse. – Vou pegar os ingredientes. Ah, se você fizer alguma coisa errada, vai começar a esgotar a minha paciência. Não queira me ver irritado, Granger. Meu humor tem piorado nos últimos dias.

- Pensei que matar Dumbledore o faria grande entre os servos de Voldemort.

- Não diga o nome dele, Granger.

Ele entrou em seu quarto e voltou cheio de coisas nas mãos. Arrumou tudo na sala e disse:

- Começamos. Você vai preparar a poção sono sem sonhos. Vamos combinar uma coisa: você vai receber uma cruciatus por vez que me irritar. Assim, quem sabe você se encoraje a fazer o seu trabalho direito.

Hermione outra vez sentiu as lágrimas acudirem-lhe à face, mas não as deixou cair. Sentou-se e começou a preparar a poção.

- Ahn... pode acender a lareira, senhor? Está frio e... bom...

- Ah, sim, você está de pijamas. É, torça para eu não reparar muito nisso. Espere um pouco.

Ele levantou-se e saiu da sala. Hermione começou a sentir medo das insinuações dele. Ele estava tentando assustá-la , coagi-la, e ela sabia disso, mas ele estava conseguindo alcançar seu objetivo.

Ele voltou trazendo roupas.

- Vá se trocar no banheiro – ele disse, sem sequer olhar para ela.

Hermione obedeceu. Era uma camisa velha e uma calça velha também, mas era melhor do que passar frio com aquelas roupas tão indecentes perto dele.

Voltou e procurou ignorar a presença de Snape. A poção sono sem sonhos não lhe parecia algo mau. Quando tinha só que deixar a poção ao fogo, olhou para a poção dele.

- Isso... isso é uma poção curativa? – ela perguntou.

Ele olhou-a de relance e voltou a se concentrar em sua poção.

- É.

- Mas... para que o senhor vai usá-la?

- Isso não importa, Granger.

Hermione voltou a olhar para sua poção.

- Estou com fome – ela murmurou.

- Eu disse que, se você quisesse comer, era naquela hora. Não comeu porque não quis.

- Mas eu não estava com fome. Agora estou. _Por favor..._

- Na cozinha – ele disse. – Se a sua poção passar do ponto, você vai ter problemas.

- Sim, senhor...

Ela foi para a cozinha.

_Pense, Hermione, pense_, ela pensou. _O que você pode fazer?_ Mas nenhuma resposta vinha a sua cabeça. Pela primeira vez em anos, não sabia o que fazer. Comeu um pedaço de pão e bebeu uma xícara de chá e depois voltou à sala.

Olhou a poção sem muito interesse e sentou-se no sofá de braços cruzados, como que muito entediada. Suspirou. Snape olhou-a de esguelha, mas nada disse.

Ela, por fim, decidiu perguntar;

- Quando vou poder voltar para o castelo?

- Você já está de férias, Granger; não tem por que estar com pressa – ele retrucou, sem tirar os olhos de sua poção.

- Mas... mesmo assim, senhor, quando vou poder voltar para... para a minha casa?

Snape olhou-a.

- Não vai voltar tão cedo. Só quando eu terminar o que tenho que fazer. Não quero o Potter me atrapalhando.

- Não deve ser tão difícil matá-lo – disse Hermione, em tom desafiante.

Snape olhou-a com desdém.

- Tem razão, Sabe-Tudo. Se eu tivesse a intenção de matá-lo teria sido muito simples. Um feitiço qualquer o teria matado. Ainda mais que ele não sabe bloquear a mente e nem fazer feitiços não-verbais. O seu amigo é um grande imbecil. Que mais quer saber?

- O que vai acontecer comigo? – perguntou ela, baixando um pouco o tom da voz.

- Ah, isso vai depender de como você se comportar – disse Snape com total indiferença ao aparente medo da menina.

- Eu... eu não posso sair? – ela perguntou. – Nem para andar por aí?

- Nem por decreto do Lorde das Trevas – respondeu Snape veementemente. – Não quero que voe avise ao Potter. Bem sei que os grifinórios são cheios de códigos...

- Mas... estou sem a minha varinha – ela argumentou.

- Imprudência sua, Granger – ele disse. – Depois do que aconteceu na semana passada você não devia nem sonhar em sair desarmada.

- Mas... isso não faria muita diferença se eu fosse combater um comensal, faria?

Snape olhou-a com um ar paciente.

- Essa Sabe-Tudo é bem modesta... Diga-me, Granger, quantos comensais você acha que conhece metade dos feitiços que _você_ conhece?

Hermione não soube o que responder. Até tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas estava ouvindo Snape dizer que ela era superior a comensais, e isso era algo que ela nunca sonhara.

- Eu te digo quantos, Granger – ele sibilou naquele tom letal. – Além de _mim_, nenhum! Você deveria estar preparada para ataques-surpresa. OU será que isso não lhe ocorreu?

Hermione não soube o que responder. De repente se lembrou que Harry tinha contado o que Snape lhe havia dito antes de ir embora Malfoy. E, num repente, tudo ficou muito óbvio em sua cabeça. Ela se levantou e foi até a janela. Olhou para fora. Precisava organizar os pensamentos.

Severo Snape parou de prestar atenção em sua poção para estudar as ações dela. Ela tinha compreendido. Finalmente, ela compreendera. Era mais inteligente do que ele esperava.

Então viu Hermione se virar para olhá-lo, um pouco transtornada.

- Ahn... _professor_ – ela disse, num tom mais respeitoso.

Snape cruzou os braços e encarou-a com aquele ar superior de puro deboche.

- O que é, Granger?

- O senhor... o senhor... quando falou com o Harry sobre fechar a mente... Sobre aprender a fazer feitiços sem falar... Quando acabou de me dizer que eu deveria estar mais atenta e...

Ela perdeu as palavras. O som não lhe saía da garganta.

- Ah, demorou a entender, Granger – disse Snape, voltando as atenções à sua poção. – Agora você deve ter entendido por que eu não podia deixar você voltar e avisar ao Potter onde eu estou, não é? Seu amigo não tem o mesmo raciocínio que você. Começaria a se enfraquecer tentando me atacar antes e perguntaria depois. Típico dos Potter.

Hermione voltou a sentar-se no sofá. Ainda olhava-o boquiaberta.

- _Me desculpe_ – sussurrou Hermione, quase sem voz. – Eu... eu fui tão injusta com o senhor e...

Snape fez que não ouviu.

- Ah, céus, se eu tivesse pensado antes...!

- Você não tinha como saber, Granger – ponderou Snape. – Agora pare de se lamentar. Volte ao trabalho de uma vez.

Hermione atendeu, mas a curiosidade ainda gritava forte.

- Professor... o senhor... como foi que... E quanto a Dumbledore?

Snape atirou longe seu caldeirão muito bruscamente, o que fez Hermione sobressaltar-se. Ele levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Um grande homem, o Dumbledore – começou Snape. – Só confiava em mim... em mais ninguém. E me odeio por isso... Se ele confiasse em mais alguém, talvez eu pudesse... talvez eu tivesse uma chance de não ter precisado fazer aquilo...

Ele andava furiosamente de um lado para o outro. Hermione prestava atenção nele e em cada palavra que ele dizia.

- Você não teria como entender... Não faz idéia do inferno que foi a minha vida desde o maldito Dia das Bruxas, quando Dumbledore me falou sobre o plano. E me cobrou o juramento que eu tinha feito de obedecê-lo até as últimas conseqüências... Um inferno as malditas discussões que tivemos... Claro, você não entende isso, entende, Granger? Entende o que é ter que matar a única pessoa que confia você e que te dá algum valor?

Snape parecia muito irritado, mas estava com ódio de si mesmo, ódio de Dumbledore, ódio do que tinha feito. Hermione tentou achar palavras, mas não conseguiu.

- Ah, sim, mas Dumbledore estava certo, de qualquer modo. Agora, os poderes dele não são mais importantes. Há mais gente por aqui que sabe fazer feitiços. Com Dumbledore morto, ele tem o quadro na diretoria... As idéias dele não podem ser caladas... o raciocínio dele ainda está com a Ordem... mas por algum motivo ele decidiu que ainda não era hora de falar isso... Simplesmente decidiu se esconder... deve estar num quadro da minha casa agora... ele adora conversar com a minha mãe... ela não sai do mesmo quadro desde que morreu... Mas ele sempre está certo, não está? Bom, ao menos ele vem falar comigo de vez em quando, para me dizer o que fazer. E me agradecer por ter tido frieza o bastante de cumprir minha tarefa... eu sempre tenho... _Sempre_. Por isso estou sozinho.

Ele respirou. Foi até a janela, olhou para fora, foi até a cozinha, bebeu água. Quando voltou, disse, enquanto fazia uma magia para limpar tudo:

- Ah, me desculpe, Granger, você não tem nada a ver com os meus problemas e com o meu mau humor. Dumbledore me disse que estou insuportável ultimamente...

Ele sentou-se e começou a cortar os ingredientes. Hermione, decidindo-se a se manifestar, murmurou:

- Obrigada, professor... por desabafar comigo... Acho que o senhor tava mesmo precisando falar com alguém... mesmo que comigo... _A maldita Sabe-tudo da Grifinória_...

- Não tenha pena de mim, Granger – disse Snape com desprezo. – Volte logo ao seu trabalho.

- Mas... eu já sei a verdade... então... o senhor poderia confiar em mim... eu não vou dizer nada ao Harry...

- Sinto muito, Granger, você é muito transparente. Cada vez que o Potter ou o Weasley falassem alguma coisa de mim você torceria o nariz e tentaria provar a eles que eu poderia ter matado Dumbledore a mando dele. Então eles teriam certeza de que você me encontrou e que eu enfeiticei você ou algo assim. E então você acabaria confessando tudo. E Potter viria atrás de mim, mesmo sem ter acreditado em nada do que você tenha dito. _Você só vai quando a minha missão estiver acabada_.

- E qual é a sua missão exatamente? – perguntou Hermione.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Granger – ele respondeu com rispidez.

Ela terminou sua poção e a engarrafou. Então começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Quando Snape finalmente terminou de refazer a dele, já era quase hora do almoço. Mas, sem se importar com isso, ele se levantou e disse:

- Estou indo procurar raízes de araucárias. Você me disse que queria andar. Venha e me ajude.

Hermione levantou-se de um salto e parou à porta. Antes de sair, porém, Snape disse:

- Se você resolver tentar fugir, juro que vou estuporar você.

Hermione apenas assentiu e ele abriu a porta.

Os dois saíram e começaram a andar pela densa floresta. Mesmo àquela hora do dia, estava um tanto escura.

- Aqui é perigoso, Granger, não se afaste muito de mim – advertiu Snape.

- Sim, senhor – ela disse.

Começaram a cortar as raízes de que precisavam. Hermione cortou algumas folhas de umas ervas e não respondeu nenhuma das vezes em que Snape perguntou para que eram.

Até que ouviram um barulho.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, olhando em volta, um pouco assustada. – Merda, estou sem a minha varinha...

- Acho que são centauros – disse Snape, olhando em volta também. – É melhor que não nos vejam... eles não gostam muito de humanos.

- Mas para onde vamos? – ela perguntou.

Snape puxou-a pela mão até perto de uma árvore de raízes muito exageradas, que formava um pequeno abrigo escuro. Ele fez sinal para que ela ficasse em silêncio. Ela assentiu, tentando controlar a respiração.

No entanto, parecia que os centauros sabiam que tinha alguém ali, pois se aproximavam mais e mais. Snape se viu obrigado a se aproximar muito de Hermione. Encostou-a num dos lados da raiz e encostou o corpo no dela. O corpo dele, só para atrapalhar mais, respondeu rápido. Ela prendeu a respiração. Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para ela:

- Ê, merda, era só isso que me faltava – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela: - Me desculpe, Granger. Não é nada pessoal. Ser homem atrapalha de vez em quando.

Ela apenas assentiu agradecendo aos céus por ele não ser um comensal assassino e traidor como ela havia suposto.

Mas ele _tinha_ que se aproximar; os passos estavam muito perto; ele não podia ser visto. Ela sentia a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu.

- Espero que isso também não seja pessoal, Granger – ele sussurrou com um sorriso maroto.

Ela corou violentamente e não respondeu nada. Os passos se aproximaram mais. Os centauros pareciam rastreá-los. Hermione viu Snape descer lentamente a mão para pegar a varinha no bolso interno de seu casaco. A mão dele passou de leve pelo corpo dela, mas ele pareceu não prestar muita atenção a isso (hehe, só pareceu).

Hermione então compreendeu. Para alguém que tinha matado Dumbledore, matar alguns centauros não seria tão terrível. Mas de alguma forma ela sentia que ele não queria fazer isso. _Ela_ não queria vê-lo fazer isso. Por isso, delicadamente, ela tirou a varinha da mão dele. Ele olhou-a inquisidoramente.

_Ache a resposta, Snape_, ela pensou. Ele deixou-a tirar a varinha dele. Um centauro achou-os, mas não teve tempo de fazer nada. Hermione foi muito ágil: lançou nele um feitiço para paralisá-lo e silenciá-lo. Depois, afastando Snape, aproximou-se do centauro e murmurou algumas palavras estranhas. O centauro voltou ao normal e saiu do abrigo. Os dois bruxos ouviram-no dizer aos outros que não havia nada nem ninguém por ali. Então Hermione devolveu a varinha a ele.

Saíram do lugar.

- Obrigada por não... por não matar ninguém na minha frente – ela disse, um pouco envergonhada por ser tão infantil.

- Obrigada por me dar uma alternativa – ele sussurrou em resposta.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e depois olhou em volta:

- Ué, onde deixamos a cesta com os ingredientes? – ela perguntou.

- Perto daquela árvore ali – indicou Snape.

Foram até lá. Hermione pegou a cesta e os dois foram andando juntos em silêncio por um momento.

- Ahn... me desculpe pelo constrangimento que eu devo ter causado... – ele disse, bem menos ríspido do que costumava ser.

- Ah... – ela disse, muito sem jeito. – Ahn... tudo bem... eu... eu entendo.

Ela baixou os olhos, muito constrangida; Snape achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- Vou tentar acabar logo o que tenho que fazer para você poder voltar o mais cedo possível para junto dos seus... amigos – ele disse.

Hermione de repente pensou no quanto Snape devia se sentir sozinho. E se viu desejando poder ajudar o homem que mais lhe causara humilhação e lágrimas em toda a sua vida. Sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo-se louca. E então respondeu:

- Por favor, faça isso. Meus pais e meus amigos e minha família ficarão muito preocupados com esse meu sumiço.

- Entendo – ele disse.

Hermione havia falado aquilo de propósito, para fazê-lo se sentir mal, para ver se essa espécie de vingança surtia um efeito positivo para ela. Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que se sentiu mal com isso. Quis corrigir-se e por isso acrescentou:

- Claro, meus pais podem pensar que estou na Toca e os meus amigos podem pensar que estou com meus pais. Se não responder às cartas, vai parecer só que eu ando meio desligada... Ninguém me dá atenção de verdade, sabe...

Snape olhou-a de esguelha, com a sobrancelha erguida, mas nada disse.

- Ah, estou com tanta fome... que horas devem ser? – ela perguntou.

- Não sei cozinhar – ele disse com desdém. – Isso deve significar que não tem nada pronto. Se quiser comer alguma coisa, faça.

Hermione não retrucou. Tivera uma idéia.

Chegaram à casinha e adentraram-na. Snape voltou ao trabalho. Hermione foi à cozinha. Olhou a despensa. Não havia muita coisa, mas aprendera a arte do improviso. Começou a mexer em tudo. Reconheceu que se orientar numa cozinha cuidada por um homem solteiro não era uma tarefa muito fácil e acabou soltando uma risadinha abafada por causa disso.

Fez batatas assadas com arroz. Foi o que pôde fazer. Viu que Snape não manifestou vontade de ir até lá e ela sabia que a comida estava com um cheiro delicioso e que ele estava com fome.

- Orgulhoso idiota – ela sussurrou para si mesma. Ela pôs os pratos à mesa, enquanto fazia um suco de abóbora usando mágica. Depois, foi à sala e disse: - Almoço pronto.

Snape olhou para ela.

- O que? – ele perguntou.

- Eu disse "almoço pronto" – ela repetiu, aproximando-se e olhando para o caldeirão dele. – Hum..._ Felix Felicis_?

- Isso – ele disse.

- Que truque sujo – ela disse, com um sorrisinho tranqüilo. – Mas voc... _o senhor_ ainda vai ficar sentado aí? A comida esfria, sabe? Isso é troca de calor. A tendência é o calor fluir do mais quente para o mais frio... até as temperaturas se igualarem.

- E daí? – ele perguntou.

- E daí que _a comida esfria_ – ela respondeu. – Isso significa: vem logo.

- Não precisava se importar, Granger, eu arrumava alguma coisa para comer depois – ele disse.

- Tá, mas eu já ia fazer mesmo, então não deu trabalho nenhum dobrar a receita. Ou melhor, multiplicar por três, porque tenho certeza que o senhor come mais que eu – ela retrucou, dando de ombros. – Agora, _vamos_.

Severo Snape levantou-se.

- Ora, está bem.

Foram para a cozinha. Almoçaram. Depois do almoço, ele perguntou:

- Você bebe vinho?

- Ahn? Não... não costumo. Só às vezes.

- Me acompanhe então – ele disse. – Dessa vez.

Hermione assentiu. Ele pegou duas taças e o vinho em um armário à parte. Hermione conteve um sorriso. _Eu vou ver o Snape bebendo. O que o Harry e o Rony achariam disso?_ Ele serviu primeiro uma taça.

- Menos, professor... – ela disse.

- Ah, claro. Eu ponho outra para você.

E serviu uma um quarto de taça para ele.

Hermione bebeu e, para seu espanto, ele virou a taça de uma só vez.

- Se eu fizer isso eu fico alegrinha – ela disse, com um sorriso.

- É. Imaginei. Acontece com quem não tem o hábito de beber nada.

Ele voltou à sala.

- Granger, corte algumas raízes de...

Mas ela já estava lá e começou a cortar tão rápido que ele chegou a se espantar.

- Vai fazer uma poção polissuco? – ela perguntou, ao ver os ingredientes que ele selecionara.

- Aha, eu sabia que tinha sido Potter e companhia limitada que tinham roubado ingredientes do meu armário. Segundo ano?

Hermione corou.

- Bom... é... Me desculpe, professor, mas a gente tava precisando e...

- Se eu ainda fosse seu professor, a Grifinória não teria mais pontos a essa altura – ele retrucou com alguma frieza. – Snape. Pode tirar o "professor" da frente do meu nome.

- Ah, tá...

Ela voltou a cortar as raízes. Passaram o resto da tarde fazendo a mesma coisa, até que Snape disse:

- Já podemos parar por hoje; amanhã eu começo a fazer a poção Polissuco. Me ajude a levar essas coisas para o quarto, sim?

Hermione assentiu e começou a juntar os caldeirões que não estavam no fogo e alguns tubos de ensaio, balanças e coisas assim.

Ele fez o mesmo e foi na frente, para abrir a porta do quarto. Ele deixou-a entrar antes e entrou depois.

Ela olhou em volta. Parecia mais arrumado do que ela imaginara. Deixou as coisas no armário que ele indicou e saiu. E ele depois.

- Então, o que se faz aqui depois que se pára de trabalhar? – ela perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.

- Eu leio. Parece um programa agradável para você, não, Granger?

- Ah, até que é – ela disse, sacudindo os ombros.

Ele acendeu a lareira.

- Bom, já que não sou mais um assassino, traidor desgraçado, você pode se sentar no sofá, não pode? Ou prefere morrer congelada?

Ela abriu um sorrisinho tímido e sentou-se ao lado dele, mas na outra ponta do sofá.

- Que livros voc... o senhor tem aqui?

- Pode me chamar de "você" – ele disse. – E tenho muitos livros de DCAT e de Poções.

- Poções – ela disse, sem hesitar.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca – daqueles que só ele sabia – e levantou-se. Foi para um lado que Hermione tinha certeza que não estava lá antes e trouxe um livro para ela.

- Esse serve? – ele perguntou num tom desdenhoso.

Hermione pegou o livro e olho-o. Era o livro 1 de treinamento de aurores.

- Como o senhor tem esse livro? – ela perguntou, curiosa. – Pensei que só aurores o tinham...

- Ah, nada que um mestre de Poções de Hogwarts não consiga – ele respondeu calmamente. – Ah, você deve conhecer algumas.

Ele sentou-se e abriu um livro. Antes de abrir o seu, Hermione olhou curiosa para o dele. Snape levantou o olhar para ela, sem mexer a cabeça.

- O que é agora, Granger? – questionou ele.

- Ahn... que livro é esse que você vai ler, hein? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Você e sua ética grifinória não iriam gostar – disse ele, em tom de deboche. – É sobre artes das trevas.

- Ah – ela murmurou. – Mas você ainda gosta disso?

- Sem dúvidas – ele respondeu. – É fascinante. Não pelas trevas em si. É só o modo que os bruxos arrumam para fazer as coisas erradas sem serem descobertos. É bem interessante. Já fui um bruxo das trevas. Não acredito que eu vá deixar de ser um.

Hermione ficou um pouco decepcionada. Esperava que ele tivesse melhorado pela confiança que Dumbledore depositara nele.

Mas então ele emitiu um som abafado com a garganta e segurou o braço esquerdo com força, fazendo-a largar de seus pensamentos para olhá-lo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Ele levantou-se com altivez.

- Vou me ausentar um tempo e volto não sei quando. Você vai ficar presa aqui e nem perca seu tempo tentando fugir. Pode dormir no meu quarto, se quiser; minha cama deve ser mais confortável que esse sofá.

E, ao dizer isso, simplesmente aparatou. Hermione sentiu algo que não imaginaria sentir na mesma hora do dia anterior. Algo que ela não sabia o que era e nem de onde vinha. Ela só sabia que desejava muito que Snape voltasse vivo e bem.

Passou umas boas três horas tentando ler, sem conseguir concentração. Depois se deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos, forçando-se a dormir, mas se viu preocupada. E o sofá era mesmo desconfortável. _Maldita Marca Negra_, ela pensou.

Decidiu aceitar a oferta dele e ir dormir numa cama. Abriu a porta do quarto muito hesitante e entrou. Olhou em volta. O quarto nem parecia ser de Snape; não era escuro, sinistro, assustador. Era bem amplo. O sono agora estava pesando muito. Ela deitou-se e sentiu os olhos pesarem. Adormeceu.

Um baque surdo a fez acordar sobressaltada. Ainda não amanhecera e estava bem longe de isso acontecer. A madrugada ia alta e o frio estava insuportável. Ela levantou-se. Talvez algum centauro tivesse achado a casinha; talvez alguém tivesse entrado.

Pé ante pé, ela abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para a sala. Não era nada do que ela imaginara. Snape chegara. Estava sentado à frente da lareira, de qualquer jeito, sem a habitual postura altiva que possuía.

- Snape? – ela perguntou.

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

- Ah, pelo visto acordei você, Granger. Me desculpe. Eu não pretendia.

- O que... o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou aproximando-se.

- O que sempre acontece quando ele me chama. Mortes. Gritos. Dor. É só o que acontece – ele parecia mal humorado. – Maldito Dumbledore, tanto tempo sem aparecer!

Hermione aproximou-se mais e sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele. Reparou que ele estava todo machucado.

- Mas que diabos...? – ela perguntou.

- Aurores – ele respondeu, entediado. – E Potter estava com eles. Imbecil. Tentou me matar muitas vezes. Mas ele não seguiu os meus conselhos. Se tivesse seguido, quem sabe tivesse conseguido. Eu iria agradecer muito se pudesse morrer de uma vez. Mas nem isso o imbecil do seu amigo consegue fazer.

- Mas por que você quer morrer? – ela perguntou muito apreensiva.

- Você iria querer viver se estivesse em meu lugar, Granger? – perguntou ele, olhando-a. – Ah, talvez tivesse coragem para isso... Mas eu não sou da Grifinória, sabe, a coragem não é bem o meu forte.

Hermione teve certeza de que, se ele não estivesse tão abalado por causa da morte de Dumbledore, ele nunca teria se aberto daquele modo para ela.

- Nossa, se todos os covardes tivessem a sua coragem não existiria Lorde Voldemort no mundo – ela disse com um sorriso quase angelical.

Ele olhou-a.

- Não tenha pena de mim Granger – ele disse com indiferença.

- _Pena_? Jamais. Não é pena. É só admiração... Mas o que são esses cortes?

- Tentativas mal sucedidas de lançarem em mim um feitiço que eu inventei – ele retrucou. – Não me olhe com essa compaixão asquerosa, Granger, eu posso cuidar disso.

Hermione tentou se controlar. Tentou ver pelo lado dele. Respirou fundo e então levantou-se. Foi procurar a poção curativa, mas não tinha pronta.

- Eu cuido disso – ela disse por fim.

Ele fez um movimento simples com a varinha e os ferimentos desapareceram.

- Satisfeita, Granger? – perguntou. – Já pode ir dormir.

- Estou sem sono – ela retrucou. – E com muito frio. Vou ficar bem aqui.

- À vontade – ele retrucou, voltando a encarar o fogo.

Mas não era o fogo o que ele via, ela sabia disso. Ele não via nada disso. Ele provavelmente estava relembrando de tudo o que vira – e fizera – naquela noite.

- Você... você chegou a... a _matar alguém_? – ela perguntou, apreensiva.

- Sim, pessoas inocentes que não tinham nada a ver com essa maldita guerra – ele respondeu entre dentes.

Ele estava se odiando. Estava se recriminando por ter nascido. Os olhos dele diziam isso.

- Mas agradeço do mesmo jeito por você ter me poupado de matar centauros hoje à tarde – ele acrescentou. – Foi... foi um alívio... não ver mais espectros na minha cabeça.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- É que... para mim era muito fácil esquecer que... esquecer que você foi um comensal. Depois de... de ter sido tão injusta e ter acreditado nas aparências _mais uma vez_... Eu não sei como, mas foi difícil acreditar que você tinha mesmo matado o Dumbledore... quando o Harry me disse, eu mal acreditei... e... só queria que você soubesse que não o odeio por ter que fazer as coisas que faz...

Ela virou o rosto e saiu da sala.

- Tonta – ele murmurou para si mesmo. – Não enxerga as coisas mais simples...

Ela voltou pouco depois. E sentou-se à frente da lareira, calada, olhando para o fogo.

- Sabe, Granger, você tem mesmo muito senso de ética. Não me odiar depois de tudo que eu a fiz passar é algo impensável...

- Já te odiei... – ela sussurrou. – Mas você é uma pessoa. Foi difícil perceber isso, mas eu finalmente percebi. É só uma pessoa... Igual a mim... Igual ao Harry... Igual ao Voldemort... Igual ao Dumbledore... Ah, merda, estou me sentindo uma idiota...

Snape respirou fundo e disse:

- Venha para cá... Para mais perto de mim.

Hermione olhou-o desconfiada; ele conteve um sorriso.

- Você disse que está muito frio, não?

Ele aproximou-se mais dela; ela tentou afastar-se um pouco, mas ele a envolveu em seus braços antes. E disse, naquele tom pouco acima de um sussurro:

- Assim acho que você não vai mais sentir tanto frio.

Ela acabou aceitando o abraço a chegou a deitar no ombro dele.

- E somente na _maldita Sabe-Tudo grifinória_ eu encontro paz... – ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Não sei por que sempre tratei você tão mal, Granger.

- Porque eu sabia as respostas das perguntas mais difíceis que você fazia e os alunos da sua casa não sabiam – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho suave.

- É, acho que era mesmo por isso – ele concordou. – E talvez porque você é amiga do Potter. E porque é a namoradinha do Weasley.

- Eu gostei dele, sabe – ela disse devagar. – Mas ele é muito infantil.

- Melhor que um assassino, talvez – ele disse cautelosamente.

Hermione soltou-o e olhou-o. Ele passara aquele tempo todo tentando dizer alguma coisa, ela sabia. Mas agora ele estava chegando ao ponto. Ela não sabia se queria ouvir. Mas ele também não queria falar. Nunca fora muito bom com as palavras.

Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela, mas ela pigarreou e se levantou.

- Ahn... acho que estou com sono.

- Ah – ele parecia desapontado. – Pode ir para a cama; eu durmo na sala hoje.

Hermione hesitou, mas acabou murmurando.

- Ah... é... Bom, a sua cama é bem grande, acho que tem espaço para dois por lá...

- Ah, não, não seria bom para você eu estar por perto – ela disse. – E não estou falando isso para assustar você, igual quando eu a trouxe para cá. É que eu nunca durmo bem; o seu sono não estaria bom se eu estivesse perto de você.

- Pesadelos? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Algo bem parecido. Na verdade, lembranças. Mas é algo igual a pesadelos, se você quer saber. Pode ir. Eu ficarei por aqui mesmo.

Hermione decidiu não discutir; foi para o quarto. _Será que ele gosta de mim? Por que mais ele me respeitaria tanto? Ele é tão mais forte... Seria tudo muito fácil se ele quisesse..._ Ela procurou afastar esses pensamentos. Mas não conseguiu. Ainda não identificava o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que deixar Snape do lado de fora, sozinho, depois do que tinha sido obrigado a fazer não coincidia com seus sentimentos. Virou para o outro lado na cama. Então se levantou.

- Ahn, Snape... acho que não tem problema, porque meus sonhos também não tem sido bons – ela murmurou.

- Não ouso ficar ao seu lado numa cama – ele murmurou. – Estou bem aqui, Granger; a lareira é uma boa companhia.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Está bem. Vou ficar aqui também.

- Você gosta de me provocar – ele comentou, olhando para a lareira.

- Por favor, pare com essas insinuações, não sei como responder a elas – ela sussurrou, constrangida.

Snape virou-se para ela e disse:

- Não vou fazer nada contra a sua vontade, Granger, mas você já deve ter notado isso.

- Eu não te entendo, juro que não – ela disse, confusa. – Você me odeia, esqueceu? Eu sou a Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória, amiga de Harry Potter... Qual é agora?

- Burra – ele sussurrou, mas não com aquele tom cruel; parecia até estar fazendo uma brincadeira.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Ah, Granger, a sua cabeça está dando nós... – ele disse, com um meio-sorriso. – Esqueça isso, então. Nós nunca tivemos essa conversa.

- Tá – ela disse, dando de ombros.

Snape levantou-se. Foi até a cozinha, bebeu um copo de água. Então, voltou. Pôs alguma coisa em cima da lareira.

- Que que é isso? – ela perguntou.

Ele se virou para ela.

- Ah, nada demais – ele retrucou. – E... ah, tudo para o inferno! Você _vai_ me dar uma chance antes de me recusar, certo?

Sem dar tempo para ela assimilar o que ele tinha dito, ele puxou-a para si pelo braço, fazendo-a levantar-se, e uniu seus lábios aos dela. A primeira reação dela foi tentar empurrá-lo, mas ele não a soltou. Ela acabou abrindo a boca para a língua dele entrar e acabou respondendo às investidas dele, embora suas mãos ainda estivessem no peito dele, para afastá-lo. Ele demorou bastante a soltá-la; aquele beijo parecia o desejo mais profundo de sua alma, e era de uma paixão única.

Mas ele a soltou e, sem encará-la, voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

- Me desculpe, Granger; descontrole momentâneo – ele disse, muito calmamente. – Eu não vou fazer nada com que você não concorde...

- Você disse isso _antes_ de me beijar – ela disse, entre dentes.

Snape não quis entrar na mente dela; tinha medo de encontrar alguma forma de ódio.

- Faz tempo que eu preciso fazer isso. O resto eu posso controlar, eu acho.

Ele levantou-se; ela recuou três passos.

- Calma, não vou agarrar você – ele disse, com um sorriso maroto. – Eu vou só tomar um banho frio.

- Um banho _frio_? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Não, não precisa se matar por hipotermia, não.

- Vá para o quarto e não apareça mais até amanhã de manhã, para o seu próprio bem – ele disse, mas com um tom calmo.

Hermione não se mexeu.

- Severo Snape me mantém presa dentro dessa casa. Severo Snape me deseja. Severo Snape me beijou. Você acha _mesmo_ que eu vou conseguir dormir? – ela perguntou, séria.

Ele suspirou.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Tranque a porta, se quiser.

- Você tem uma varinha.

- Granger, se eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa mesmo contra a sua vontade, você acha que teria como evitar? – ele perguntou, com um tom que revelava quase piedade.

Hermione baixou os olhos e não respondeu.

- Vá dormir, Granger.

Ela, sem mais dizer, virou-se e foi para o quarto. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos para tentar dormir. Em vão. Ouviu um barulho de várias coisas sendo lançadas longe. Abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta. Snape estava odiando a si mesmo ou ela?

E aquele beijo... Tão _quente_, tão cheio de paixão... Aquilo não podia ser fruto de dois dias. Não era. Não tinha como ser. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer acontecimento que indicasse que Snape vinha desenvolvendo alguma espécie de atração por ela, mas não se lembrou de nada. Ele não lhe lançava olhares libidinosos; só de desprezo.

A manhã seguinte estava insuportavelmente fria. Hermione tremia muito e não se levantou da cama. Ouviu baterem à porta.

- Entre – ela disse, um pouco apreensiva.

- Você está bem, Granger? – ele perguntou. – Por que ainda não levantou?

- Ahn... muito frio. Acho que minhas roupas não são suficiente...

Ele olhou para ela e depois para um imenso guarda-roupa de cedro. Abriu e pegou uma capa preta e longa.

- Vai ficar imensa em você, mas acho que serve – ele disse.

Ela agradeceu e pôs a capa. Ele voltou a segurar o braço esquerdo com força, tal e qual fizera na noite anterior.

- Ah, de novo não... Eu imploro – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

- Ele está te chamando? – ela perguntou, saindo da cama finalmente.

- Olha, Granger, se Dumbledore aparecer num dos quadros, se ofereça para terminar a minha missão. Não é nada de terrível, nada que você não poderia fazer... Não suporto mais. Vou ver se consigo que o Lorde das Trevas me mate de uma vez...

- Não! – ela gritou. – Você não pode desistir!

- Granger, deixe de ser imbecil – ele retrucou com desprezo. – Do que eu vou desistir? De ser um procurado por todo o mundo pela morte do único homem que confiou em mim? Ah, Granger, faça-me o favor! Se o Lorde das Trevas me matar, você poderá sair. Então você decide o que vai fazer da vida.

- Mas... eu não quero que você morra – ela murmurou. Estava se sentindo uma criança imbecil e indefesa, mas é o que ela era naquele momento.

- Pense pelo lado positivo: você vai se livrar da minha presença – ele disse, com humor negro.

Hermione aproximou-se.

- Não vá – ela pediu.

- Sinto muito, Granger, eu realmente tenho que ir – ele disse. – Faça o que falei se Dumbledore aparecer.

Hermione ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente aparatou.

- Merda, sua idiota! – ela gritou para si mesma, amaldiçoando sua maldita infantilidade. – Admita, sua vaca: você gosta dele. Você gosta do Snape. Está com medo do que? Seja apenas um passatempo, pelo menos até o trauma da morte do Dumbledore ter passado...

Ela respirou fundo. De repente se lembrou que Snape, para todos os efeitos, matara Dumbledore. Não seria tão fácil Voldemort se livrar de um comensal tão _fiel_... Sentiu-se um pouco aliviada.

Dois dias se passaram sem que Snape sequer desse notícia, mas o feitiço que prendia Hermione se mantinha, portanto Snape ainda estava vivo. Isso lhe dava esperança.

Era noite alta do terceiro dia, quando Hermione ouviu o barulho de alguém desaparatando. Levantou-se da cama imediatamente e correu à sala.

Snape estava caído no chão. Ela correu e abaixou-se ao lado dele.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, ajudando-o a sentar-se.

- Uma batalha... Livrei Potter de alguns feitiços de comensais, mas o maldito moleque me viu, afinal. O ódio concentrado se torna uma máquina poderosa. E vieram três aurores para cima de mim... Nada muito diferente do normal. O Lorde das Trevas acha que sou um herói. Claro, matei uns vinte aurores.

Ele respirou fundo e descobriu que algo doía. Uma costela quebrada.

- Pegue a minha varinha no meu bolso – ele disse.

Ela procurou nos bolsos internos do casaco dele. Notou que ele fechara os olhos. Estava sentindo os toques dela. Ela pegou a varinha, mas não a entregou a ele. Fez o feitiço curativo com grande habilidade e, ajudando-o a se levantar, fê-lo sentar-se no sofá. Depois pôs a varinha em cima da lareira.

- Acho melhor você ir para a cama hoje – ela sussurrou. Havia algo diferente nela; estava decidida.

Ele já ia dizer alguma coisa, mas pôs as mãos nos lábios dele, para fazê-lo se calar.

- Poção sono sem sonhos; você não vai atrapalhar o meu sono – ela disse.

Ajudou-o a se levantar e caminharam meio que abraçados para o quarto. Ela fechou a porta.

- No armário esquerdo na prateleira de... – ele começou.

Mas Hermione aproximou-se e se sentou no colo dele. E beijou-o. Tentou retribuir a mesma paixão com que ele a beijara antes, mas ele ajudou, por isso ela não precisou de muito esforço.

Ela estava com medo. Claro. Aquilo certamente evoluiria logo para sua primeira vez. Ela só esperava que ele tivesse visto na mente dela que ela era virgem. Ela não diria isso naquele momento.

Ele tornou o beijo mais ousado; as mãos dele de repente se tornaram muito ágeis. Uma delas virou Hermione de frente para si, fazendo ela sentar-se de frente para ele, ainda no colo dele. A outra passava por uma de suas pernas com firmeza.

Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele virou-se lentamente e deitou-a na cama com cuidado. Deitou-se por cima dela. Olhou para dentro dos olhos dela. Não diria nada. Ela começou a abrir a camisa dele; ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Ele livrou-se da camisa e tirou a camiseta dela. Hermione sentiu vergonha, mas foi ignorando as sensações estranhas para se lembrar só das agradáveis. Sabia que ainda havia mais por vir.

Não esperava que Snape tivesse braços tão fortes por baixo de tantas roupas. Ele beijou o pescoço dela e começou uma trilha de beijos até o umbigo dela e voltou. Beijou a boca. Tirou as calças dela com delicadeza, mas de uma vez só. Ela sabia que teria que pelo menos desabotoar a dele. E o fez. A respiração estava completamente descompassada; ele tremia muito. Ele mesmo se livrou das calças.

E deitou-a e deitou-se por cima dela outra vez.

- Calma – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Não vou machucar você. Vai ser um pouco estranho no começo, mas confie em mim...

A voz dele vinha com um tremor que ela nunca imaginaria ouvir antes; ah, sim, ele cumpriu o que disse. Não a machucou. Não muito. Tentou tratá-la com o máximo de carinho que conseguia.

O frio desaparecera por completo naquela noite, mas ele voltaria logo com a manhã.

Corajosos raios de sol invadiam o quarto quando Hermione abriu os olhos. Snape ainda dormia. E dormia tranqüilo. Ela sorriu para si mesma, levantou-se e se vestiu. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, ela saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha.

Preparou o café da manhã; sua cabeça trabalhando a mil, ainda tentando entender o que acontecera na noite anterior, e tentando imaginar o que viria a seguir.

Severo Snape apareceu na cozinha e parecia muito mais calmo do que estivera nos dias anteriores.

- Achei que tivesse tido um sonho – ele comentou. – Mas acordei e vi os lençóis da minha cama.

Hermione corou.

- Ahn... é... eu não falei porque...

- Porque você não queria que eu debochasse de você – ele completou. – Sim, eu sei. Mas eu já sabia que você era virgem.

- Quer parar de ler a minha mente? – ela perguntou, pondo as mãos na cintura, numa fingida irritação.

Ele abraçou-a e beijou-a.

- Ahn-ahn – ela disse, afastando-o de si. – Hora de tomar café da manhã... E por que você passou _três_ dias longe, hein? Eu quase surtei!

Ele sentou-se à mesa.

- Olha, Gran... posso chamar você de Hermione?

- Não, não, é _srta. Granger_ pra você – ela disse, com um riso irônico.

- Ah, então, Hermione, você não entenderia o que é estar em uma batalha, tendo que salvar um moleque idiota que está tentando te matar – ele disse, sério.

- Pára de falar assim do Harry – ela disse, ressentida.

- Ah, está bem – ele disse. – Tenho mais o que fazer agora...

- Ah, é? Você ainda não comeu, Sna... posso te chamar de Severo?

- Pode.

Ela fez uma mesura.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Isso está muito estranho... – ela sussurrou, sem jeito. – Quero dizer, nunca imaginei que eu fosse transar com o professor Snape e depois ele começaria a me chamar e _Hermione_ e eu o chamaria de _Severo_... É _estranho_...

Snape não respondeu de imediato; parecia considerar a questão.

- Você não imaginaria antes que eu poderia matar Dumbledore, imaginaria? Ou que eu...

- Pudesse ser carinhoso? – ela perguntou docemente. – Não, isso eu não imaginava mesmo...

E riu; ele olhou-a meio desconfiado.

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer. Mas essa foi a descrição mais bizarra que já ouvi de mim – ele comentou. – _Carinhoso_... não, não dá.

Hermione riu de novo.

- Também acho estranho – ela disse. – Mas, considerando todas as minhas expectativas...

Snape cruzou os braços.

- Eu não vou gostar de saber das suas expectativas, vou?

- Não, não vai – ela respondeu com um olhar quase inocente. – Bom, que faremos hoje?

- Temos que continuar as poções que estão no fogo... e depois só posso esperar Dumbledore vir me dar novas ordens...

- Acha... acha que ele deixaria você não... não ser mais espião? – ela perguntou apreensiva, desejando que a resposta fosse "sim".

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mas pra que você quer saber?

- Não sei; responda – ela disse.

- Não obedeço a ordens vindas de você – ele disse.

- Qual é o problema? Eu só quero saber!

- Ah, eu vou continuar sendo espião até essa guerra acabar, satisfeita?

Hermione olhou-o. Ele falara com indiferença, com frieza,quase como se não tivesse importância.

- Você dormiu bem na noite passada – ela murmurou.

- É, realmente, e devo dizer que sou grato por isso – ele respondeu. – Fazia algum tempo que eu não dormia direito.

Hermione assentiu em silêncio e foi para a sala.

- Bom, temos poções para continuar, não?

- É verdade – ele disse, indo para a sala também.

- Será que não tem uma outra roupa pra mim? Eu estou com a mesma há décadas!

- Deve ter alguma coisa, mas confesso que gostei de ver você sem nada – ele disse, um tanto sarcástico.

Hermione corou.

- Ah, me desculpe, você ainda é uma jovem inocente.

Ela fez que não ouviu, mas Snape teve certeza de que ela quase disse "Você é que pensa".

Olharam as poções. Não havia mais nada para fazer. Dumbledore não aparecia, de modo que Snape não tinha o que fazer. Hermione pegou o livro que Snape lhe emprestara antes e ficou lendo, sentada em frente à lareira – o frio ainda não cedera. Snape dera outras roupas para ela, mas não tinha nada de muito feminino ou de muito novo.

Ele também se sentou em frente à lareira, mas não pegou livro nenhum. Ficou olhando para o fogo; pensando.

- Mas que inferno – disse ele por fim, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. – Dumbledore não aparece; estou à toa, não quero ler, não quero comer, não quero dormir, não quero verificar as poções _outra vez_... Não quero _nada_! Ele está fazendo isso de propósito, claro!

- Deve ser bem horrível receber ordens de um quadro – murmurou Hermione com um sorriso suave, erguendo os olhos do livro, mas sem alterar a posição da cabeça.

Snape fez uma mesura.

- Muito engraçada, Hermione – ele disse sério. – Hilariante.

Ela sentiu um calafrio. Ainda era estranho ouvir Snape chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

- Está com fome? – ela perguntou levantando-se. – O que você quer para o almoço?

Snape fez uma cara pensativa e, por fim, respondeu irônico:

- Se eu responder, será que você vai ficar muito constrangida?

Hermione fez-se escarlate.

- É, pelo visto vai; é melhor eu não dizer nada – ele disse. – Mas é verdade; estou sem fome. Sem vontade de nada.

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha.

- Tá certo – ela disse, sentando-se no sofá outra vez. Mas deixou o livro de lado. – Bom, cansei de ler também...

- _Você_? – Snape pareceu estranhar muito aquilo. – _Cansada de ler_? Tudo bem, confesso que você me surpreendeu agora... Hermione Granger é imprevisível.

- Continue debochando e vou pôr você de castigo – ela disse, com um sorrisinho nada inocente.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Ser ameaçado por uma grifinória e continuar quieto... Decididamente, não sou o mesmo ultimamente... A morte do Dumbledore me custou ainda mais caro do que imaginei ser...

Ele sentou-se no sofá, ao lado dela. E olhou para o fogo.

_Ele está pensando naquilo de novo... Merda, tá lembrando tudo de novo!_, ela pensou.

Hermione espreguiçou-se e, quando desceu as mãos, pousou uma delas na perna dele. Ele olhou-a.

- Ah... já entendi o que é _me deixar de castigo_.

Ela sorriu e subiu a mão até a virilha dele. A reação foi imediata.

- Você não devia brincar assim com um comensal da morte – ele disse com a voz rouca.

- Por que não? – Hermione perguntou calmamente.

Snape pegou a varinha; Hermione tirou a mão da perna dele imediatamente.

- Ow, clama aí! – ela disse.

Com um simples movimento, todos os quadros se cobriram com espécies de tampas pretas, cuja superfície era aveludada.

- Não queremos que Dumbledore apareça agora, queremos? – perguntou Snape, aproximando a garota de si.

Ele a beijou com intensidade, enquanto suas mãos começaram a correr pelas pernas dela. Ela abafou um gemido.

- É muito melhor estar com um homem de verdade – ela respondeu, em meio a um dos intervalos entre os beijos dele.

Snape riu, mas não parou com as mãos: agora elas se ocupavam em tirar a camiseta de Hermione.

- Nossa, você sabe rir – ela comentou, sentando-se no colo dele, de frente para ele. – O pior é que o motivo sou eu... Sou tão infantil assim?

- Não – ele disse, enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço dela. A voz dele estava irreconhecível. – Imaginei se algum daqueles seus dois amigos fariam alguma coisa com você... o mesmo que eu faço...

Ele desceu mais, até que Hermione encarregou-se de reverter os papéis: _ela_ começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Com delicadeza, ia abrindo a camisa dele. Passou a mão no tórax dele suavemente para abrir a camisa e tirá-la. Aliás, era como Snape definia Hermione: _suave_. Aquela calma toda o fazia ter vontade de deixá-la louca, descontrolada, e ele sabia que conseguiria isso logo.

Ele não era tão delicado para tirar as calças dela quanto ela acabara de ser para tirar as suas, mas isso não era um problema. Ele deitou-a no sofá. E deitou-se por cima dela.

- Acho que nenhum dos dois está no controle agora – ela disse, enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela com certa avidez e iniciava... bem, não é necessário dizer o que. – Como controlar alguém se não se tem controle sobre si mesmo?

A menina estava certa! Mas que inferno, o raio da menina estava certa! _Outra vez_. Como alguém podia pensar em alguma coisa num momento como aquele? Um momento em que mesmo o maior dos pecados pode ser angelical? Um momento em que duas pessoas estão unidas por... _amor_. Mas Hermione não sabia disso. Não sabia dessa união. Não sabia do perdão ao pecado. Amava aquele que fora seu carrasco por anos e não se importava que ele não sentisse o mesmo. Mas ela não sabia. Sim; havia algo que a Sabe-Tudo não sabia.

Quando ela acordou de manhã, estava vestida, e no quarto, na cama. Ouviu a voz de Snape na sala, bastante alterado, e parou à porta para ouvir a conversa.

- Não, não, não posso! – era ele. – Não posso. Mas que inferno, Dumbledore!

- Isso não é uma ordem – retrucou uma voz serena, que Hermione se emocionou muito em ouvir. – Um quadro não pode mandar em Severo Snape.

- Ah, sim, não é uma ordem. _Severo, faça. _Isso _parece_ muito uma ordem, sabia?

- Ora... Severo, você é muito teimoso, sempre foi assim. Há dois dias Voldemort não o chama. Por quanto tempo você acha que isso vai durar?

- Eu _não vou_ mandar a Granger falar com o Potter sobre nada. Aquele moleque está tão cegado pelo ódio que nem está vendo nada. Não vai ouvir a Granger. E você sabe disso. É capaz de ele mandá-la passar por uma seção de perguntas depois de pôr Veritasserum no suco dela. E você sabe disso, seu velho onisciente.

- Não podemos demorar mais, Severo, eu tive que morrer para que tudo desse certo!

- _Eu sei_ – disse Snape entre dentes, com certo ódio embutido na voz. – _Eu_ tive que matar você. E agora todos acreditam que eu sou um traidor. De certa forma, sou sim, mas não foi você que eu traí, e sim eu mesmo.

- Ah, mas _quem realmente importa _sabe que você não é um traidor, não é, Severo?

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ela sempre foi inteligente, sempre usou a lógica – ele disse.

- Ah, mas eu vi... você deu algumas dicas para ela.

- Digas que Potter não seria capaz de entender. Por isso não quero mandá-la falar com ele!

- Ora, Severo, eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que esse não é o motivo _real_. Você não quer é afastá-la de si, da sua proteção, porque...

- Porque não tem mais ninguém na Terra que seja capaz de protegê-la, nem dela mesma nem do Lorde das Trevas.

- Você se importa com ela. Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, você se importa com alguém... Acho que o seu coração ainda sabe bater...

- E que adianta? – questionou Snape, acalmando-se, e sentando-se no sofá. – A vida sempre gostou de jogar comigo. Nunca fui feliz. Nunca tive motivos para achar que seria. Quando de repente a esperança aparece, sei que estou bem perto de morrer. Ao menos, terei paz. Como quando... quando a tive pela primeira vez...

Snape suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Não no gesto típico do choro, mas de alguém que tenta se concentrar em vão. Depois, olhou para o fogo.

- Ela ama você – disse Dumbledore, quebrando o silêncio.

Severo Snape olhou para o quadro como quem olha para um piadista ruim.

- _Me ama_? Você que dizer... _me_ ama? Me _ama_? Dumbledore, você sempre foi obcecado por amor. Desculpe desapontá-lo, mas isso não existe na minha vida. Eu vi pouco da mente dela, mas a atitude dela foi mais por pena do que de qualquer outra coisa... Queria desviar meus pensamentos dos horrores que sou obrigado a cometer... Conseguiu, claro, mas... _amor_? Velho tolo!

- Você passou três dias fora, Severo – retrucou Dumbledore calmamente. – E eu cuidei de Hermione. Observei. Ela estava, no mínimo, desesperada. Se ela quer mesmo tanto sair daqui, porque não ficaria feliz com sua possível morte?

- Ora, Dumbledore, ela tem senso de ética – retorquiu Snape. – Sabendo que sou fiel à Ordem, ela não iria querer que eu morresse, iria? Eu fui a pior desgraça da vida dela durante todos esses anos, por que ela me amaria?

- Você não a viu durante esses três dias antes de vocês... bem, antes de vocês _se acertarem_. Não comeu direito, não dormiu, não lia. Ia à janela e voltava, andava de um lado para o outro, estava preocupada. Você vive vendo a mente dela, por que não procurou os sentimentos dela em relação a você?

- Sou sonserino, Dumbledore, ainda tenho um orgulho a zelar – retrucou Snape. – Eu diria que não preciso da piedade de uma sang... desculpe, de uma nascida-trouxa da Grifinória, mas a piedade dela foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu até hoje!

- Ah, você a ama – constatou Dumbledore muito pacientemente. – Quer protegê-la, quer estar com ela... Quer vê-la feliz também, mesmo que longe de você, não é?

Snape fechou a cara.

- Você me irrita – disse Snape sério.

Dumbledore soltou uma risada divertida e bateu palmas.

- Severo apaixonado! Sempre esperei por esse dia! Desde quando?

Snape não respondeu. Ignorou-o e ficou olhando para o fogo, lembrando. Lembrou-se de quando vira Hermione com Krum no baile de inverno. Lembrou-se de todos os comentários que ouviu a respeito de Hermione e Ronald Weasley. Lembrou-se de quando ela estava no 3º ano e chegou toda machucada na enfermaria depois de terem resolvido o caso com Sirius Black. Lembrou-se de ter ido vê-la na enfermaria. Sempre a admirara, mas... _amá-la_? Desde quando mesmo?

Ciúmes... Ciúmes era o primeiro sintoma, e ele aparecera lá pelo meio do 4º ano da garota.

- Ah, me conte! – pediu Dumbledore.

- Você não tem mais o que fazer?

- O que será que a sua mãe pensaria se soubesse?

- Pensaria que o quadro dela não existiria mais – disse Snape irritado. – Dumbledore, vá fazer algo útil, por favor! Me deixe em paz!

- Depende. Vai pensar em que? Se for na noite anterior à retrasada, não saio daqui. Mas, se for na passada ou na retrasada... é, posso pensar em ir embora.

- Estou pensando num modo de seguir a sua ordem sem mandar a Granger ir falar com o Potter.

- Ah, tudo bem, então.

- E, se eu sentir minha marca queimar... devo ir?

- Ah, sim, sim, você é o preferido de Voldemort. Só tome cuidado para não abusar outra vez da gratidão dele pela minha morte.

Snape nada disse; apenas disse que obedeceria. Dumbledore saiu do campo de visão dele.

Hermione, fingindo que acabara de acordar, passou direto para o banheiro, como se não tivesse visto Snape. Ele apenas olhou-a passar de um lado a outro com aquela tranqüilidade. Sentiu inveja. A tranqüilidade ele só conseguia nos braços dela, mas ela não. Ela conseguia passar sempre aquela calma inocente.

Quando saiu do banheiro, olhou em volta e, ao encontrar o olhar de Snape fixo nela, sorriu para ele. Um sorriso radiante.

- Ah, ele _ainda _não te chamou – ela disse, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado dele, abraçando o braço dele. – Graças aos céus...

Snape olhou-a sério. Qualquer forma de carinho lhe era muito estranha. Ela soltou o braço dele e olhou-o. Afastou uma mecha daqueles cabelos negros dos olhos dele; ele segurou a mão dela e beijou-a.

- Severo, eu gosto de estar com você... Eu me lembrei de todas as vezes que você me humilhou, mas hoje elas parecem um sonho distante... um sonho ruim. Você não é o mesmo aqui, longe da sala de aula. Eu... eu sei que a morte de Dumbledore o tornou um pouco mais vulnerável e que você continuaria me maltratando se nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas... Olha, acho que você vai rir da minha cara, mas...

Hermione ouvira toda a conversa, sabia como ele se sentia, mas sabia também que ele nunca tiraria a velha máscara. Sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- _Eu amo você_...

Afastou-se logo e olhou para o outro lado, envergonhada.

- Que que eu vou ouvir agora? – ela murmurou para si mesma.

Snape, sem ter muita certeza do que fazer depois da confissão, que julgava uma ilusão dele, a fez virar-se outra vez para ele.

- Eu... nunca ouvi isso de ninguém – ele começou, se esforçando muito para se fazer seco, frio. – E nunca falei isso a ninguém também.

- Entendo – ela disse, desvencilhando-se dele e se levantando. – Bom, você não debochou de mim; já é um bom começo.

Ela parou à porta da cozinha e virou-se para ele.

- Já tomou seu café? Se já tomou, pode vir aqui me acompanhar – ela disse, com um sorrisinho tímido.

- Não tomei café – ele disse levantando-se. – Estava esperando você acordar.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e entrou na cozinha. O café já estava preparado, para sua surpresa, e ela olhou para ele com um olhar interrogativo.

- Ah, eu já tinha acordado mesmo... – ele disse. – E não gosto de ficar parado, à toa. É quando as lembranças vêm...

- Bom para mim – ela disse, sentando-se à mesa. – Agora me diga: por que acordou mais cedo que eu? Você devia acordar depois...

- Por quê?

- Ah... segredo. Se você ler a minha mente, não falo mais com você.

- Como se eu me importasse – ele disse, com descaso.

Hermione olhou-o séria e, sem dizer nada, levantou-se da mesa e foi para a sala.

_Severo, seu imbecil, você não precisava falar isso dessa vez_, ele pensou, levantando-se. Tinha que desfazer aquela bobagem que falara.

Hermione tinha os olhos molhados. Snape suspirou ao ver a cena e voltou para a cozinha. Não era de seu feitio consolar ninguém; ele não sabia fazer isso. Mas não tomou seu café.

- Ah, venha comer logo, Hermione.

- Não – a voz dela vinha da sala. – Você gosta de viver sozinho, sempre gostou. Quando alguém quer mudar a sua vida, você se recusa. Me deixe em paz, depois eu vou aí. Aproveite a sua solidão, que é a única coisa de que você parece gostar.

_Que inferno! Por que não consigo dizer a ela que... Por que não consigo dizer a mim que eu a amo?_

Na sala, Hermione enxugou as lágrimas. Tinha acabado de dizer algo que não devia. Mesmo sabendo que Snape a maltrataria tanto quanto pudesse, ela sabia que teria que trabalhar muito para mudar o jeito dele. Teria que deixar de ser orgulhosa.

_Ele não sabe sentir... Parece que o professor precisa virar aluno..._

Ela levantou-se e voltou à cozinha.

- Ah, parece que a fome venceu o orgulho, não? – perguntou Snape, com sua ironia cruel.

Ela sentou-se e apenas lançou-lhe um olhar, sem nada dizer.

- Sem o que falar? – ele sibilou.

- Não.

Ela evitou falar; se falasse alguma coisa poderia ser ainda mais desagradável que ele. E ela não queria entrar em guerra, queria fazer uma trégua.

- Então por que você não fala? – ele perguntou.

- Para não parecer você – ela retrucou. – Não tenho o hábito de destruir as pessoas que eu amo. Nem aquelas que eu não amo.

_Merda, Hermione, cala a boca!_, pensou a garota.

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca, dos mais irônicos que tinha.

- Por que mesmo você não está na Sonserina?

- Por que não sou nem mestiça – respondeu ela, olhando para sua xícara.

- Ah, é verdade – ele disse. – Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

_Mentiroso, você acabou de falar isso pro Dumbledore_, ela pensou. _Mas foi bonitinho da sua parte dizer que não se importa, mesmo indiretamente._

- Ah... – ela murmurou.

- Inferno – ele disse. – Escute, Hermione, eu não quis dizer aquilo. Eu me importaria se você não falasse comigo.

- Eu sei – ela disse, tentando esconder sua mágoa. – Você faz muitas coisas que não queria fazer. A diferença é que algumas você faz por seguir ordens, e outras você faz por ter prazer em me fazer mal. Mas tudo bem. Obrigada por esclarecer.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, e apenas bebeu o seu chá. A situação estava beirando o ridículo.

- Escute: Dumbledore apareceu hoje de manhã, enquanto você ainda dormia.

Hermione fez uma expressão fingida de surpresa e perguntou:

- Por que não me acordou? Eu queria falar com ele!

- Ele queria falar comigo. Queria que eu desse uma missão a você.

Hermione sorriu.

- Ah, finalmente vou poder fazer alguma coisa! E o que é?

Snape desmontou. Ela queria ajudar. Ele vinha desejando que ela, afinal, tivesse medo, não quisesse ir. Então ele poderia pensar em outra coisa para Dumbledore. Mas _medo_ não era algo que poderia vencer um grifinório, ele sabia bem disso.

- Ele quer que você fale com o Potter... sobre organizar a investida final e matar o Lorde das Trevas – disse Snape.

- Isso! – exclamou ela feliz. – Bom, não posso falar de você, certo?

- Pelo contrário, Hermione – disse Snape sério. Seu coração estava começando a apertar. – Vou dar um jeito de fazer o Lorde das Trevas e companhia limitada virem para cá, para a Floresta Proibida. Os aurores e, dentre eles, o Potter, já deverão estar aqui. Mas, para isso, você não pode dizer ao potter de que lado eu realmente estou. Vai ter que dizer que sumiu esse tempo todo porque eu a mantive presa aqui. Eu serei o pior monstro da Terra.

- Mas... e se ele perguntar sobre... – ela não sabia como falar. – Se ele quiser saber se você... bom, se ele achar que você é mesmo um comensal da morte, então ele terá que pensar que...

- Sim, que obriguei você a fazer as piores coisas. Você me odeia, quer me ver morto e coisas assim...

- Não posso fazer isso – ela disse. – Não posso dizer que você, além de tudo, me forçou a...

- Mas você precisa. Ou você acha que o Potter vai acreditar que o grande comensal respeitou a inocência da melhor amiga dele? – questionou Snape num tom irônico.

Hermione não soube o que responder.

- Então, para todos os efeitos, o senhor me seqüestrou, eu transei com você à força, passei os piores momentos da minha vida aqui e acabei fugindo de você num momento de distração... Mas antes eu ouvi uma conversa entre você e Voldemort, que disse que ele e os comensais se reuniriam aqui – resumiu Hermione.

- Ah, você resumiu bem – ele disse. – Mas tem uma coisa que você ainda não percebeu. Você não é oclumente. Não olhe para os olhos do Potter, porque por meio dele o Lorde das Trevas poderia ver a sua mente. Se ele descobrir a verdade, dê seqüência ao plano, mas não espere me ver por perto durante a batalha.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Aham – ela conseguiu dizer. – Mas eu pareço muito bem para alguém que sofreu todo o tipo de coisas por aqui.

- Isso pode ser facilmente resolvido – disse Snape. – Mas não é a melhor parte. Vamos andar pela floresta agora, depois eu penso em deixar você ir... Você vai hoje à noite, está bem?

Hermione assentiu em silêncio. Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Venha, vamos deixar você respirar um pouco de ar livre.

Ela deu um sorrisinho tímido e aceitou o convite dele. Antes, porém, de irem para a porta, ela o abraçou com força. Snape não soube o que fazer. Abraçou-a também, com a mesma força dela.

- Vou estar ao seu lado, Severo – ela disse. – Sempre, por mais que você não queira...

_Eu não quero? Ela está louca?_, pensou ele.

Ela, ainda sem soltá-lo, afastou-se um pouco e olhou para aqueles olhos negros que tinham um brilho de curiosidade. Ela o beijou. Mas, Snape sentiu, era um beijo diferente de todos os outros. Não tinha só a paixão, o desejo, tinha algo mais. Algo como... _amor_?

Quando se desvencilharam, ela foi para a porta.

- Puxa, eu quase desisti de ir andar – disse Snape, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Temos tempo até anoitecer e eu ter que ir embora – retrucou Hermione com um sorriso.

Snape abriu a porta e os dois saíram.

- Escuta, não tem perigo do Voldemort vir aqui para visitar você? – perguntou ela.

- Ah, não – disse Snape. – Ele não vai até ninguém; os seguidores é que vão até ele.

- Ufa! – ela disse. – Já pensou se ele aparece e nos visse andando por aqui?

- Ah, algum comensal poderia ver. É fácil. Basta dizer que você está sob uma _Imperius_.

- E isso vai convencer? – perguntou ela, com ar de dúvida.

- Se eu beijar você e você ficar inerte, sim. Mas sem resposta, até que eu mande fazer alguma coisa.

- Bom saber – ela disse.

Os dois começaram a andar. Ainda estava muito frio e muito escuro por ali. O sol não alcançava o lugar; apenas o suficiente para enxergarem o caminho.

- Você é linda – ele disse, inesperadamente. – Devo dizer que eu amo você também.

Hermione parou e olhou-o.

- Calma, calma, acho que eu não ouvi...

- Ah, não vou repetir – retrucou Snape. – Já foi difícil falar uma vez.

Ela riu. Ele ficou sério.

- Se isso for uma tentativa de despedida, pode esquecer – ela disse sorrindo.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – os dois se viraram para a direção de onde viera o grito.

Viram a silhueta de Harry Potter muito distante, mas muito mesmo.

- Olha só como o seu amigo é idiota. Em vez de tentar me surpreender, dá um grito a essa distância – ele parecia lamentar.

Segurou o braço dela com grosseria e começou a arrastá-la.

- Grite, peça ajuda, tente se soltar, fique se debatendo – disse Snape, como que entediado. – Ele não vai lançar feitiço nenhum a essa distância, espero; ele poderia acertar você. Ele deve ter alguma inteligência ainda...

Hermione obedeceu. Começou a tentar se afastar dele, a gritar, a se soltar, mas Snape permanecia indiferente.

- E se ele conseguir pegar você? – ela perguntou em tom bem baixo.

- Ele vai estar preocupado em cuidar de você; não se preocupe comigo.

Chegaram a uma espécie de caverna entre rochas e árvores.

- Vou virar o comensal agora; eu geralmente perco o controle. O seu amigo vai vir atrás de você e eu vou sumir nas sombras. Mas, até lá...

Snape aproximou-se dela num passo decidido e rasgou as roupas dela sem a menor cerimônia. Ela tinha um ar assustado.

- Só não me machuque muito – ela pediu num sussurro, enquanto ele a imprensava na parede rochosa e começava a beijar o pescoço dele e a descer mais e mais como se fosse o mais cruel dos homens.

Ele abaixou as próprias calças; as dela já estavam rasgadas. Ele segurou um das pernas dela para abrir espaço e apertou-a mais contra a parede. Ela queria dar sinal de que ele não estava fazendo nada que ela não aprovasse, mas não podia. Tinha que representar seu papel. Percebeu como Snape se sentia quando tinha que fazer algo que não queria, por sentir exatamente a mesma coisa naquele momento.

Hermione começou a gritar, a tentar afastá-lo. Snape, a cada grito dela, investia mais. Fazia tanto quanto podia para não tornar seu papel _real demais_. Aquela cena não durou muito; Harry achou-os afinal.

- Afaste-se dela, seu covarde!

Snape afastou-se, deixando-a cair de qualquer jeito no chão. Subiu as calças bem rápido e virou-se para o garoto. Então puxou Hermione para cima, segurando o braço dela com uma das mãos e o cabelo com a outra.

- Ora, Granger, diga ao Potter que ele está uma semana atrasado – sibilou Snape, virando-a de frente para si. Ela leu os lábios finos dele dizendo um "eu te amo".

Ele soltou-a, empurrando-a para Harry, e sumiu nas sombras.

Hermione parecia abafar um choro. Cobria-se com as mãos, por vergonha e por frio. Harry sentiu o coração apertar; tirou sua capa e a envolveu. Ajudou a amiga a se levantar e abraçou-a.

- Me desculpe, Mione – ele murmurou. Ele chorou. – Eu demorei demais a pensar...

Hermione sentiu o coração apertar, sabendo que não poderia contar a verdade ao amigo e abraçou-o com força.

- Vamos, vamos para a Toca. A Molly vai cuidar de você...

Foram andando abraçados; Snape saiu das sombras e ficou a observá-los afastarem-se.

- Potter, seu imbecil, acho bom você cuidar bem dela – ele murmurou para si mesmo. E voltou para a casinha, que lhe pareceu mais vazia do que antes de prender Hermione lá.

Harry desaparatou com Hermione na Toca. Molly correu por julgar que Harry estivesse ferido, mas ao chegar à sala e ver Hermione naquele estado, abafou um grito. Os outros correram para ver o que era. McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Rony, Gina, os gêmeos, todos viram a cena.

- Céus, o que aconteceu, minha criança? – perguntou Minerva, aproximando-se e sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Hermione, para envolvê-la num abraço maternal.

Hermione aceitou o abraço, mas não respondeu. Todos olharam inquisidoramente para Harry e o garoto respondeu, entre dentes, sentindo todo o ódio que conseguia sentir:

- Snape! O maldito desgraçado...!

O horror se espalhou pela sala. Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – perguntou Minerva.

Hermione soluçava.

- Tem... uma casinha... na... na... Floresta Proibida... É onde o Snape tá se escondendo...

- Em Hogwarts! Que ousadia! – exclamou Tonks.

- E... e por acaso eu... eu passei lá por perto e... e vi a casinha, mas não tinha visto o Snape... Ele me agarrou pelas costas e me levou para lá... e... e aí... Eu preciso continuar? – perguntou ela.

Estava feito. Snape já era o próprio demônio caminhando sobre a Terra.

- Eu vou até lá partir a cara dele! – exclamou Rony, em meio a todos os palavrões que conhecia.

- Não dá – ela murmurou. – É um lugar protegido. Era uma magia de Dumbledore, dessas que duram até depois da morte da pessoa... não tem jeito de fugir de lá. Se ele não estivesse decidido a fazer eu andar um pouco, eu não estaria aqui...

- Mas por que ele queria que você andasse?

- Não... não tenho comido direito nessa semana, nem dormido muito bem e... bom, se eu morresse, não seria muito fácil ele achar alguém para... – ela não terminou a frase. A desculpa estava um lixo, ela sabia, mas o ódio dos presentes não os deixaria ver isso.

- Temos que dar um jeito de prendê-lo – disse Moody. – é um seguidor de confiança; deve saber muito...

- Bom... eu ouvi uma conversa entre ele o Voldemort – murmurou a garota.

- Voldemort te viu? – perguntou Tonks imediatamente.

- N-não – ela disse. – O Snape me trancou no quarto e disse para que eu ficasse quieta. Ele me disse que Voldemort poderia me querer para ele e que isso não seria bom para mim, porque, segundo o Snape, Voldemort não pararia nem quando eu começasse a gritar mais do que o normal...

Se metade daquilo tivesse acontecido mesmo, Hermione tinha certeza de que não teria falado nada, por absoluta vergonha. Mas era preciso. Quando todos conseguiram digerir o que ouviam, ela disse:

- Ouvi um plano... não é de ataque... É que Voldemort quer se reunir na Floresta Proibida para arrumar um jeito de acabar com a Ordem. Disse que é a grande homenagem que fará a Dumbledore: planejar toda a destruição da Ordem nas terras de Hogwarts.

- Filho de uma p...! – disse Rony.

- Ah, querida, temos um quarto para você; vamos, vamos. Você precisa de um banho e de roupas quentes – disse a sra. Weasley.

Hermione assentiu e subiu com Molly, que lhe mostrou um quarto e a direção do banheiro. Pegou roupas para ela e deixou-a. Hermione foi para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Tinha que pensar.

Na manhã seguinte, ela soube que havia muitos aurores nas terras de Hogwarts, escondidos, vigiando. Permitiu-se rir. _Severo diria que eles são mais imbecis que a média..._ Chegou à cozinha fingindo uma expressão cabisbaixa.

- Mione, vamos tomar um super café da manhã – disse Harry, tentando alegrá-la. – Os aurores estão a postos. Qualquer coisa, a tonks vai avisar a Ordem e iremos para lá.

Hermione ensaiou um sorriso e sentou-se. Tinha fingir que não queria comer, por isso comeu de muita má vontade, embora seu estômago estivesse implorando por comida.

Rony lhe entregou sua varinha e disse para que não se afastasse mais dela.

A semana passou com várias preparações. Hermione passou a maior parte do tempo tentando fazer Harry melhorar onde Snape dissera haver falhas. Rony assistia a essas aulas. Os três e Gina praticavam juntos. Os gêmeos Weasley passaram muito do tempo desenvolvendo um modo de deixar Snape vestido de rosa com bolinhas verdes, o que acabou provocando risos em meio ao ambiente de luto e dor.

Por fim, quase quinze dias depois da chegada de Hermione, durante a madrugada, Tonks apareceu na Ordem, acordando todos e chamando as atenções para a sala, dizendo:

- Galera, ele tá lá com a turma dele! Vamos botar pra quebrar!

O horário era incômodo, mas todos, sem exceção, foram. Desde Gina a Moody, todos foram.

Chegaram a uma clareira que ficava no centro da grande floresta. A batalha que se passava ali era das mais animais da existência humana. Voldemort matara mais de cinqüenta aurores com facilidade. Snape estava ao lado dele, fazendo o mesmo.

- Ali está o maldito! – gritou Rony, apontando para Snape.

Tinham que passar por muitos comensais, que vinham como se fossem ratos a farejar sangue.

O olhar de Hermione cruzou com o de Snape, mas ela desviou o olhar logo. Não queria ver Snape matando ninguém. O frio passou para ela; ela tirou sua capa e lançou-a para o ar. Os comensais vinham; ela não os matava. Deixava-os imóveis, mas conscientes, para que vissem o que acontecia sem poderem fazer nada. Se algum raio os atingisse... bom, não seria culpa dela.

Voldemort lançava feitiços, mas não importava quem fosse; todos defendiam Harry. Hermione viu Snape livrando o garoto de vários feitiços, e se perguntou se Voldemort não via isso. Ela evitou olhar Snape, pois Voldemort poderia perceber e ver tudo na mente dela. Ela procurou se concentrar no que tinha que fazer.

Via alguns membros da Ordem e alguns aurores em ação, mas eram só vultos para ela. Aquela batalha não acabaria enquanto um dos dois lados tivesse um único integrante.

Lúcio Malfoy matava tantos aurores que ficava impossível ganhar se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Hermione respirou fundo. Ninguém parecia ser capaz de detê-lo. Ela aproximou-se e respirou fundo. Apontou a varinha para ele e murmurou:

- _Avada..._

Mas um outro raio verde atingiu Lúcio, pelas costas e ela olhou em volta. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Snape.

_Obrigada_, ela pensou. E virou-se. Lúcio Malfoy já estava morto; o filho dele fora estuporado por três pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Rony estava caído no chão, ensangüentado. Ela correu para o amigo e abaixou-se ao lado dele. Murmurou um feitiço para curá-lo, ou para melhorar a situação dele. Minerva viu e preocupou-se em cuidar da menina, ao mesmo tempo em que acabava com vários comensais. Mas ela notou algo que não esperava: de relance, quase como uma alucinação, viu Snape matar Lúcio Malfoy e fazer que não para Hermione, que – ela sabia – pretendia lançar o _Avada Kedrava_ em Lúcio. A mente da diretora começou a girar. E todas as peças do quebra-cabeças arrumaram-se de uma só vez.

_Velha imbecil; Dumbledore não erra quando confia em alguém_, pensou Minerva. Viu Hermione levantar-se. Olhou para Snape outra vez. Ele acabara de defender Harry de um feitiço, mas de modo tão rápido, que nem mesmo Voldemort, que estava ao lado dele, notara.

_Céus, o Severo está se desgastando muito!_, pensou ela. Aproximou-se de Harry e lançou um olhar a Snape. _Eu cuido dele_.

Snape desviou o olhar da velha e olhou à sua volta. Poucos comensais e poucos aurores agora. Ele estava bem perto de morrer. Finalmente teria paz. Sentiu suas forças o abandonarem. Voldemort lançou um feitiço que foi fatal para Lupin, que já se desgastara demais. Moody morrera ao entrar na frente de Harry par defendê-lo de um _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort.

A batalha estava acontecendo ainda, mas agora Harry e Voldemort estavam frente a frente. Snape, um pouco desviado, um pouco nas sombras, mais atrás de Voldemort.

_Vamos, Potter, faça o que é certo_, pensou Snape. _Termine tudo_.

Harry sentia ódio. Por causa de Voldemort e somente dele, sua vida nunca fora feliz. Sempre que o garoto chegava perto da felicidade, Voldemort a destruía.

- Ora, ora, ora, Harry, parece que aprendeu feitiços não-verbais. Bom, muito bom. Mas será que já conseguiu fechar a mente ou será fácil matar você dessa vez?

Harry lembrou-se do que Snape dissera, mas ele não encarou como Hermione e Minerva haviam encarado antes. Encarou como deboche. Apontou a varinha para Voldemort, que apontava a sua para ele. Voldemort lançou um feitiço, mas este se desviou.

Hermione gritou:

- Harry, anda logo! Não dá pra segurar muito tempo!

Voldemort lançou outro feitiço, ao mesmo tempo que Harry lançara o seu. As varinhas se uniram, tal e qual acontecera no 4º ano. Harry moveu a varinha, para quebrar a conexão e disse:

- _Exp_...

Mas ele pensara outro feitiço. _Avada Kedavra_. Voldemort não vira em sua mente. Não conseguira.

A vida deixou o corpo de Voldemort. Todos os comensais estavam mortos. Snape respirou aliviado, apoiando uma das mãos numa árvore, e disse para si mesmo:

- Está chegando a minha hora... A hora em que terei paz...

Ele era o único dos comensais que ainda vivia. Minerva ficou sem ação ao ver Harry e Rony aproximarem-se de Snape, mas teve certeza de que não deduzira errado quando ouviu o grito de Hermione:

- NÃO! – a menina correu e parou à frente de Snape. – Não! Já morreu gente demais essa noite!

- Me deixe em paz – Snape sibilou. – Finalmente estou livre. Não tire isso de mim.

Hermione virou-se para ele. O cansaço o fez deixar-se cair. Ele apoiou-se na árvore.

- Mione, você tá louca? – perguntou Rony. – Ele... ele...

- Ele já sofreu demais – murmurou Hermione. Snape respirava com dificuldade. Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela. – Não... não me deixe sozinha... Eu disse que estaria sempre com você, mesmo que você não quisesse, não disse? Estou aqui...

- Ah, eu vi – murmurou Snape.

Os sobreviventes olhavam a cena, um pouco espantados.

- Obrigada... por não me deixar matar o Malfoy – ela sussurrou.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas que começavam a cobri-lo.

- Eu não poderia deixar você ficar igual a mim – ele disse.

Hermione chorou. E abraçou-o.

- Dumbledore iria querer que você fosse feliz – ela disse.

- Eu sei – disse Snape. – Acredite, estou feliz agora. Não esperava que alguém pudesse me amar.

- Mas eu amo – ela disse. – Amo muito.

A frase saíra despretensiosa, mas para os que a ouviram fora como um soco.

- Vamos! – ela disse. – Quem vai debochar das minhas poções se você morrer?

- Não existe mais ninguém que deboche da perfeição – ele retrucou.

Hermione sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Juro que vou passar as respostas das suas perguntas para os sonserinos – ela disse.

- Ah, pare com isso – ele disse. – Voltar para Hogwarts está acima de qualquer esperança.

- Bom, estamos precisando de um professor de DCAT – disse Minerva, conseguindo falar e aproximando-se. – Agora que Voldemort está morto, o cargo não está mais amaldiçoado.

Snape não soube o que dizer. Nem os que estavam à volta.

- É muita pretensão a nossa achar que vimos algo que _Dumbledore _não veria – disse Minerva, virando-se para os outros. – Ainda mais que é sempre Dumbledore que vê tudo o que não vemos... Tudo o que nossas mentes maldosas e preconceituosas não vêem. Ninguém aqui viu o Severo defender o Potter? Eu vi. E eu o vi matar o Malfoy para que Hermione não tivesse que fazê-lo.

O Ministro da Magia chegara pouco antes e vira toda a cena, e disse:

- Ah, mas nós precisamos de alguém para prender e mostrar serviço às pessoas e...

- Seu filho de uma porca, covarde, desgraçado! – gritou Hermione levantando-se com agressividade.

- Sabe com quem você está falando, mocinha? – perguntou o ministro.

- É claro que eu sei – ela disse, agressiva. – Estou falando com um merda de um cara que não sabe bosta nenhuma de nada. Um lixinho que se acha importante porque ocupa um cargo que o corrompe.

Silêncio. Ninguém nunca vira Hermione falar daquele jeito antes.

- Você vai conversar com muita gente em Azkhaban, mocinha – disse o ministro, tentando manter a compostura. – Você e esse comensal.

- Atreva-se – disse Hermione apontando a varinha para ele.

- Atreva-se a se dirigir à minha melhor aluna assim, Screamgeour – disse Minerva, lançando a ele um olhar daqueles mortais, que só ela sabia.

- Sabemos tudo o que aconteceu aqui, ministro – disse Tonks calmamente. – Acho que o quadro de Dumbledore poderia falar conosco e...

- Não quero saber o que aquele velho tem a dizer e... – começou o ministro.

- NUNCA insulte Dumbledore na minha frente – sibilou Snape, já em pé, aparentemente bem melhor.

- Olha só quem fala – debochou o ministro. – O assassino dele.

- Eu sigo ordens, ministro – sibilou Snape, naquele tom letal, pouco acima de um sussurro. – Mas não de bruxos como o senhor.

- Ah, Dumbledore mandou você matá-lo? – perguntou o ministro com um riso incrédulo.

- Não – disse Snape. – Se ele tivesse mandado, eu não obedeceria. Ele me cobrou um juramento antigo. Mas isso eu posso explicar depois...

Snape cambaleou; Hermione correu para ampará-lo.

- Dessa vez, eu cuido de você – murmurou a garota no ouvido dele.

E beijou-a ali mesmo, na frente de todos, criando um "OH!" uníssono por parte dos que lá estavam.

- Eca! – exclamou Rony, fazendo uma careta.

- _Ham-ham_ – pigarreou Minerva. Os dois a olharam e ela disse: - Vamos falar com o quadro do Dumbledore agora. – Creio que madame Pomfrey possa cuidar do Severo. E... amanhã de manhã daremos um enterro decente aos nossos que se foram...

Ela olhou em volta e sentiu tristeza. Enquanto a maior parte das pessoas ia para a diretoria, Hermione e Snape iam para a enfermaria.

- Você não suportaria cumprir a sua promessa – disse Snape, enquanto os dois caminhavam.

- Qual delas? – perguntou Hermione jovialmente.

- Estar ao meu lado sempre – ele lembrou.

- Por que você acha isso? – ela perguntou.

- Você não suportaria.

- Você ainda não me viu de TPM – ela disse, com um riso.

Snape de repente se lembrou de algo.

- Você não tem nenhum risco de estar... é... grávida, tem? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, não... – ela disse. – E só ficarei um dia se você quiser.

Snape parou e olhou-a.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Brincar? – ela perguntou. – Eu disse que estaria sempre ao seu lado, não disse? O que isso significa para você?

Snape não respondeu. Chegaram à enfermaria, mas madame Pomfrey não estava lá. Havia um bilhete em cima de uma das mesinhas, que dizia: "Minerva, tive que ir ver a minha irmã na Austrália. Estarei de volta em uma semana".

- Mais essa agora! – exclamou Hermione.

- Nas masmorras, na minha sala, acho que tenho algumas poções que podem ajudar – ele disse. – Tem uma passagem que dá lá.

Fizeram todo a caminho até as masmorras e entraram na antiga sala de Snape, das épocas de Poções, e não na de DCAT, do ano anterior.

- Uau, isso está uma bagunça! – ela exclamou.

- Eles devem ter revirado tudo depois que matei Dumbledore. Mas tenho certeza de que eles não entraram no meu quarto. Não tinha como.

Foram para o fundo da sala, onde havia a escada que dava acesso ao quarto de Snape.

Ele abriu a porta e a deixou entrar primeiro. Entrou depois.

- Onde é que você guarda as poções aqui? – ela perguntou olhando em volta.

- No armário – ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama.

Ele indicou a poção que ela deveria pegar e ela entregou a ele. Depois que ele bebeu, o efeito foi rápido.

- Só espero que o Dumbledore apareça para explicar tudo – ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Não me importo – retrucou ele. – Ah, e me desculpe pela nossa última vez... Eu devia estar terrível e...

- Não se preocupe com isso – ela disse com um sorriso. – A única parte ruim foi quando o Harry apareceu.

Snape olhou para ela, meio desconfiado. Lentamente, passou a mão pelo rosto dela a arrumou os cabelos da garota.

- Você está linda – ele disse. E beijou-a.

E o frio deu lugar a um sol radiante na manhã seguinte. Quando os dois chegaram ao salão principal, juntos, os olhares se viraram para eles.

- E então? – ela perguntou.

- Severo inocentado – disse Minerva.

Hermione sorriu e abraçou Snape, sem se importar com os olhares.

- Dumbledore nos contou tudo – continuou Minerva. – Bom, Severo, Hogwarts reabrirá esse ano e você será professor de DCAT, se quiser, mas temos um problema...

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça, mostrando que sabia exatamente qual era o problema.

- Isso será resolvido.

Depois do café, Snape explicou a Hermione que, durante o ano seguinte, não poderiam ser nada além de professor e aluna – pelo menos durante os dias de semana.

Antes de deixá-la ir ver os pais, ele deu a ela um anel. Um imenso anel de brilhantes.

- Se você estiver disposta a estar sempre comigo, acho que poderemos nos casar – ele disse, um pouco nervoso. – Casa comigo? Quando terminar o colégio, claro e...

Ela aceitou o anel e beijou-o.

- Eu amo você, Severo – ela disse. – É claro que eu aceito!

Snape, um pouco sem jeito, pôs o anel no dedo dela e disse:

- Você é minha noiva agora – ele disse. – Comporte-se. E me avise quando eu puder ir conhecer seus pais...

Ela sorriu e foi embora, com seus dois melhores amigos. Eles ainda odiavam Snape, Harry achava muito estranho e Rony sentia ciúmes, mas ambos queriam ver a amiga feliz, e isso ela estava. Muito.

FIM


End file.
